


The Tale of the Three Sisters

by lucy_blue



Series: tales of fairy and wand [1]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Tale of the Three Brothers - Fandom, The Tales of Beedle the Bard - Fandom
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Dark Poetry, Death is a woman, Death makes a problematic fairy godmother, Fairy Godmothers, Fire, Gen, The Deathly Hallows, dark fairy tale poetry, don't need a prince, wizarding and muggle fairy tales had a love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_blue/pseuds/lucy_blue
Summary: (And yetDeath was tricky)





	The Tale of the Three Sisters

There were three sisters  
Walking the path  
In the warm gold twilight  
Long ago  
When they were happy still

Then in the autumn light they saw  
The wide rushing stretch of water  
It was with grace that they each  
Crossed the water though without magic

Little did they know  
That this was Death’s river  
And Death was not happy to be   
Cheated of her due

But it was with a smile   
That she told them  
If they ever had need or want  
To call her, and she would grant

A   
Single  
Wish.

The eldest sister   
Was the first to bend.  
Her mother  
Had never truly loved her   
And so she wished  
For her mother to love her daughters

And yet  
Death was tricky

So  
She granted the eldest’ wish  
But 

The youngest sister was   
The daughter of another woman  
And the mother of the other sisters  
Would now hate her,  
Loving only the others.

The eldest  
Grew drunk on happiness  
At being loved  
And forgot at whose expense  
She had bought it

The middle sister  
Always overlooked  
Grew drunk on being known  
Without even spending a wish

The youngest sister  
Had nothing to get drunk on   
And never forgot-  
The misery of having nothing,  
Whose happiness she was paying for

The middle sister  
Was the second to bend.   
She wanted to be noticed  
She wished to never be  
forgotten

And yet  
Death was tricky

So   
She granted the middle sister’s wish  
But

They never forgot her  
They knew all  
They always watched her  
With eyes full of fear  
With fear, and hatred

The eldest sister  
Was still in love  
With being loved  
Too lost to realize

The middle sister  
Grew mad with their gazes on her back  
And gave them   
Something to truly fear  
They called her The Lady  
And they would never  
Ever forget 

The youngest sister  
Would never forget, either.   
And she watched them  
And in her eyes something burned

The youngest sister  
Was the last to break  
Hated where all were loved  
The dread Lady her sister  
So she wished  
To become free

And yet  
Death was tricky

So  
She granted the last sister’s wish  
But

Oh, the last sister, she burned  
Her hands and her hair  
Her heart and her lungs  
Everything she was  
Burned

The eldest sister  
Realized too late  
As she went to ashes and smoke  
Her sister had never been loved  
Either

The middle sister  
The Lady  
Realized too late  
As she went to ashes and smoke  
It was her sister who should not be forgotten  
It was her sister who should really be feared

The last sister  
Decided as she burned  
She would go with them  
And she greeted Death  
Finally free


End file.
